


Breakfast Served Anytime

by genyalina



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: Aleks and Kolya on a night out at their favourite waffle shop which was left open late at night just for them.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast Served Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and thoughts in the comments <3

Aleks wanted to celebrate their one week anniversary and he surprised Nikolai by taking him to "The Tailor's", a waffle shop that Nikolai spends his days at but immediately closes anytime Aleks goes.  
So this time he went extra early and spotted a blonde girl opening up. She was shocked to see him but who wouldn't be? Everyone he meets says that he is just a hair less attractive than that dark haired man with the slick scar on his face from the Star Wars sequels. Clearly she was shocked that anyone who is as attractive as him would talk to her. After a few moments, he was able to ask her to make reservations. Unfortunately they were booked until Thursday night at 2:00 am. Who doesn't love breakfast for dinner?  
After the blonde welcomes them into the shop, she walks them over to their table. After a few minutes, a redhead serves them their waffles and coffee. Nikolai offers to cut their waffle and gives Aleks the first bite.  
"Oh I couldn't."  
"Aleks, I know you won't regret it if you have the first bite. I know I won't." Nikolai's charming smile convinces Aleks, not that he needed any convincing but it was nice to feel wanted. While chewing he feels a slight tingle. He falls over. He starts choking.  
"What happened? You ok?"  
"I think--I think I was poisoned." Aleks chokes out.  
What ungrateful thing thought they could best the great--his vision was going out.  
"It's okay it's okay. I'll call ZOYA. She can shock you to get the poison out, I saw her do it to Kuwei in Ketterdam."  
"Who is" Aleks began when he started to smell smoke and a loud and painful zap that cut him in pieces.  
A flash of blue walked by and grabbed two pancakes from the other table and started eating.  
Nikolai clapped his hands, "well where is the champagne? Ah thank you Tamar. Knew I could count on you bestie."


End file.
